This invention relates to water-dispersible, heat-curable polymers in aqueous coatings and more particularly to cross-linking amine groups on the polymers with heat-reactive alpha-, beta-ethylenically unsaturated carbonyl.
Applicant's copending application U.S. Ser. No. 560,108 discloses a process for cathodically electrocoating polymers having pendant amine groups and an ethylenically unsaturated carbonyl cross-linker onto a cathode substrate. It now has been discovered that the polymers having amine groups and cross-linker can form an aqueous coating composition which can be applied to substrates by conventional techniques or by cathodic electrodeposition and heat-cured.